


Them loyal Apollo kids

by CaitlynPotter101



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Brother Sister Relationship, F/M, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Other, The Seven, Will Solace - Freeform, leo valdez - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlynPotter101/pseuds/CaitlynPotter101
Summary: Will and the readers close bond
Relationships: Jason/Piper, Reader/Leo, Will and reader, Will/Nico, percy/annabeth, will solace and reader
Kudos: 3





	Them loyal Apollo kids

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters

You and your siblings where always close.  
Everyone knows that out of all the cabins , the Apollo cabin is the closes. You all believe in family.

You , y/n OReilly, where barely in camp . For the first few years that you should put you where a half blood , you where off on quests with your friends Percy , Annabeth and Grover . The three of you where always trying to save the world. 

You where also not an all rounder, after summer you pray to Zeus and head on an airplane back to Ireland , where your mother and half sibling are.

Even with all that , you where a big part of the cabin . Lee and Michael where always protective of you as you where there younger sister and Will absolutely adored you , thinking of you as a big hero.

When Lee died , it took a big tole on the Apollo cabin , he was the father figure you all needed. He was brave and strong and Will always said he was his second favourite sibling which made Michael very jealous. You didn’t even get to talk to him before he died , you where to busy help Percy and Annabeth. 

Annabeth and Percy saw you as their younger sister, you being two years younger then them. They saw what your brothers death did to you. 

At the battle of Manhattan the same thing happened . You where to busy fighting to save your brother. 

You had to hear that Michael was missing from Will, just after he finished healing annabeth. You walked into the “infirmary” of the building you took over. The second you walked in Will jumped in your arm, telling you what happened. ( you where helping Thalia with her big group of hunters.) He started saying how Michael was “missing” and that Percy would find him , when you looked over to Percy and looked at his face you knew Michael wasn’t just missing , your brother was gone.  
You had to keep a strong face for will , telling him how we will find him .  
You didn’t want another one of your siblings to get hurt , you being the oldest , you where now in charge . You told most of you sibling to set up a proper infirmary not just the bed Annabeth was sitting in. A lot of your sibling protested and said they wanted to fight . You let them , knowing how low the numbers of your army where.  
When Will said he was going to fight , you told him no. It may sound as if you where playing favourites but you weren’t . Will was the best healer , he needed to do what he is good at. He understood and stayed put.

You went fighting , flying pigs and drakons came and you all tried you best to fight them , Percy in the end killed the pig and Clarissa from ares cabin killed the drakons . Silena , we found out was the spy but in the end she died a hero and isn’t that want matters? 

Percy , annabeth, Grover, Thalia and you ran into the Empire State Building just as little nico di Angelo came and all the mortals woke up from their deep slumber. Thalia got trapped under a statue. You all wanted to help her by there was no time . You got to the thrown room and everything that happened was like a dream

Fighting the titans of time was hard and in the end we won with Luke stabbing himself , killing Kronos in the proses. We where given gifts from the gods , Grover a new reed and a cool ass title and help with the wild , annabeth was allowed to rebuild Olyphius and you got a magical bracelet off your father that could turn into anything to a ukulele to a bow . You also got it to turn into a magical phone that doesnt attract monsters. 

It’s got crazy when Percy got asked to be a god and declined.

In the end tho you didn’t stay with your friends you went to your sibling and had a big cuddle fest with


End file.
